There are many types of syringes available for medical (injections, instillations, etc.) and non-medical (basting/cooking, adhesive, lubrications, other industrial/manufacturing) uses. Over the years, there have been many enhancements to the basic syringe. These include, but are not limited to syringes that are disposable, include luer locks, have safety mechanisms to minimize needle sticks, are dedicated to medication cartridge systems (such as Carpujects®), as well as syringes that are factory pre-filled with a unit dose/aliquot of medication or other fluid.
With most syringes, by applying pressure to the piston, and controlling where the piston stops relative to tick marks indicating volumes delivered, the operator can administer multiple aliquots (equal or unequal) of fluid from the same syringe in order to deliver a predetermined total amount of fluid to a target location.
However, this takes good hand-to-eye coordination. In certain applications, such as delivery of multiple doses of medication sequentially during the same patient visit, it can be important to deliver very accurate amounts of fluid in a quick, convenient, precise and accurate manner.
There is a need for a syringe or a syringe-like device that can provide for repeated and accurate dosing of a substance, and allow the operator to concentrate on other important aspects of the associated procedures.